


Lucy

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny run into a special person from their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one. This is a many years late coda to season 3 episode 10 - Huaka'i Kula. I made up Lucy's last name since I don't think they ever said it on the show.

Honolulu, 2023

Steve sat with his butt perched on the hood of the car and turned his face up to the sun closing his eyes with a contented sigh. After three days of chasing down the kidnapper of a local industrialist, it was nice to have a few minutes outside in the fresh air and sunshine. For once he wasn’t annoyed that Danny was taking so long grabbing the file he needed from the office. The longer his partner took, the longer Steve could stand out in the parking lot sun worshipping.

It was a sign of how zoned out Steve was that he didn’t hear anyone approaching.

“Commander McGarrett…Steve?”

Steve opened his eyes and tipped his head forward to see a pretty blonde woman standing in front of him. She looked to be about 21 years old and around 5’8”. Faded jeans and a blue tee-shirt displayed a trim, athletic figure. Her hair was tied behind her in a ponytail and she smiled at him broadly as if they were old friends.

Steve climbed to his feet and gave her a confused smile.

“Yes? Do I know you?”

The young woman smiled wider and chuckled.

“You should. We spent a very long night together once. It was wild and kind of dirty, and I’ll never forget it.”

Steve looked down at the young woman in horror. Was she delusional? He hadn’t picked anyone up in years, and he certainly wouldn’t sleep with someone as young as her.

He was about to tell her to get lost when the young woman burst out laughing.

“I’m just joking with you.” She stuck out her hand for Steve to shake. “I’m Lucy Adams. I’ve changed a bit since the last time we met, but 11 years ago you and I were taken hostage during an Aloha Girls camping trip.”

Steve’s mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock and recognition.

“Lucy? Little Lucy?” he gasped.

The young woman laughed as Steve threw his arms around her and picked her up off her feet giving her a brief hug. He grinned as he put her back down.

“It’s so good to see you! I think about that night sometimes. You were so brave.”

The blonde woman flushed in pleasure and dropped her eyes shyly as she jammed her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

“I was brave because you were there. You were so amazing. I thought you were a super hero. I had such a big crush on you afterwards.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to blush and he quickly changed the subject.

“Where have you been anyway? Grace used to mention you once in a while and then you sort of disappeared.”

Lucy shrugged slightly.

“My parents moved us to Maui about a year after that incident. Guess they thought we’d be safer there. I kind of lost touch with all of my Honolulu friends. But now I’m here about to start university so hopefully I can meet up with a few.”

“I know Grace will be thrilled to see you. She’s in her third year at UH studying marine biology.”

Lucy smiled brightly at that.

“Oh cool. I’d love to see her again. I bet she’s tall and beautiful now, huh?”

Steve smiled as he leaned back against the car once again, his hands clasped lightly on his lap.

“Well, for a Williams she’s tall – about 5’6’ – but she’s definitely beautiful, and smart.”

Lucy moved to stand beside him, also perching on the hood of the car. She looked up at Steve happily.

“And how about her dad?”

Steve laughed and shook his head slightly.

“Danny? He’s…well he’s still Danny; a bit less hair but still loud and complaining about living in Hawaii.”

Lucy snickered. She couldn’t believe anyone didn’t love living in Hawaii, but from what she knew about Grace’s dad she figured most of the complaining was for show.

“And what about you?” Lucy continued, looking up at the taller man with a warm smile. “You still look the same, still handsome.”

Steve made a dismissive sound and ran his hand through his mostly grey hair as the young woman continued.

“What about your personal life? I hope someone finally got smart and lured you to the altar?”

Steve nodded, his smile widening unconsciously.

“Yeah, I got married about six years ago. We’re very happy.”

Lucy shook her head in mock disappointment.

“Damn! When we were 10 years old I told Grace that I was going to marry you. Guess I waited too long.”

Steve shrugged and lifted his hands at his side, palms up.

“What can I tell you? I got a really good offer.”

As he spoke, Lucy watched his eyes snap to the front door of the building and a smile spread across his face. The young woman glanced over to see Danny Williams sauntering out of Five-0 headquarters. Grace’s father looked pretty much the same. He was still muscular and fit but Steve was right, his hairline had receded noticeably and his hair was now close cropped to his head.

“You’re still partners with Grace’s dad I see,” Lucy observed as Danny walked quickly towards them. Steve didn’t answer but put out his arm to Danny and pulled the smaller man against him before leaning down and giving his partner a kiss on the forehead.

Lucy looked between the two with shock before realization dawned.

“Oh I see! You really are partners.”

Steve laughed at the young woman and gave Danny a squeeze.

“Babe, you remember Lucy Adams right?”

The smaller man’s face took on the same look of shocked recognition before he stepped out from under Steve’s arm to give the girl a hug.

“Hey Lucy! It’s great to see you again. You’ve grown into a beautiful young woman.”

Danny stepped back then narrowed his eyes at the girl, looked up at Steve then back to Lucy.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Danny stabbed a finger into the air. “I remember Grace telling me you planned to marry Steve one day. You’re not here to steal my husband are you?”

Seeing the smile twitch at the corner of Danny’s mouth, the young woman decided to play along.

“I don’t know,” she responded with a dramatic sigh. “He is still very handsome and I am of age now. Maybe I should try to steal him away.”

Steve chuckled at the two of them and placed a warm hand on the back of Danny’s neck.

“Sorry Lucy, I’m permanently off the market, not to mention I’m old enough to be your dad.”

The young woman smiled at him, too polite to tell him he was older than her dad by several years.

She turned bright eyes to Danny.

“I guess I can’t blame you, Steve. A lot of the Aloha Girls had a crush on Danny too.”

Danny snorted at that and made a disbelieving face.

“Well, thank you for saying that, but I’m sure when they met super SEAL here they forgot all about me.”

Lucy shook her head firmly.

“Oh no. As many girls were crushing on you as were on Steve. I’m sure there were many broken hearts on this island the day the two of you got married.”

“So what brings you back to Honolulu?” Danny asked, keen to deflect the embarrassing conversation.

“Actually I’m about to start my first year in the John A. Burns School of Medicine at Manoa.”

“That’s terrific, Lucy,” Steve’s voice was filled with pride. “I guess getting that first aid badge in Aloha Girls sparked an interest, huh?”

The young woman laughed out loud.

“Yes, I think so. It was either that or become a Navy SEAL like you, but since they still don’t allow women, I guess this is the best choice for me.”

Danny nodded firmly and reached out to pat the young woman on the upper arm.

“Good. There are enough crazy Navy SEALS around. We don’t need another one.”

“Hey!” Steve grumbled, ruffling Danny’s short hair with his hand affectionately.

Danny slapped his husband’s hand away then gave Lucy a regretful look.

“Look, I’m sorry, but we’re meeting our teammates and their families for dinner and we’re already running late.” 

Danny dug one of his cards out of his back pocket and handed it to the young woman.

“How about calling next week and we’ll get you together with Grace?”

Lucy glanced at the card then put it into the back pocket of her jeans.

“That sounds great. I’ll call you as soon as I’m settled.” She smiled warmly at the two men. “It was great to see you again.”

Standing on tip toes she kissed Steve on the cheek then stooped down slightly to kiss Danny before turning and walking away.

Steve’s eyes followed her, a small smile on his lips. Danny watched him for a moment then jabbed him in the ribs playfully.

“She’s too young for you, gramps.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he turned to walk to the driver’s side of the car. He winked at Danny over the top of the car.

“It’s ok. I like my blondes with more muscle and a bigger mouth.”

Danny smirked as he climbed into the car.

“That’s only because you know what I can do with my mouth.”

Steve swallowed thickly as he climbed into the car beside his husband. Maybe he could talk Danny into being late for dinner.

 

The end.


End file.
